John VIZE married Frances WHITE and Sarah O'Donoghue MAUNSELL Family Group Sheet
Dr John VIZE was in Clonmel, County Tipperary. He was the son of Joseph VIZE and Temperance JACKSON who married 6 August 1757 in Woodroffe. This places John's birth somewhere around 1758 or later. He practised as a doctor in Dominick Street, Limerick. A geneology of families of note in Limerick from 1806 states: : 1st wife was Sarah Sealy of Bandon. M. 1783. Dr. John married Frances 3/5/1793. Sarah D. 26/7/1792. John Vize was born in Clonmel and was buried in the Maunsell Vault, St. Munchin’s in Nov 1829. Joseph Edward Vize died circa 1860. Frances, dau. of Benjamin White, D. 13/3/1794. John must have wed again because he had a dau born 4/1/1800 and twins born 25/7/1801. Also a dau born 26 /4/1809. Sarah SEALY married John in 1783 and died 26 July 1792. No children are known. Frances WHITE was the daughter of Benjamin WHITE of Limerick. She married John on 3 May 1793. They had two known children. Frances died on 13 March 1794. Sarah O'Donoghue MAUNSELL was the daughter of William MAUNSELL (1716-1798) and Bridget WINTHROP (c1742-1798). Sarah was born about 1768 possibly in Ballinamona. William was an officer in the Royal Limerick Regiment. The MAUNSELL family was well known in Limerick with several prominent members, including two brothers who founded a local bank. John and Sarah had nine known children. Sarah died 28 January 1842 in Limerick. John died in November 1829 in Limerick. (Birth order not known) Children with Frances WHITE 1. Joseph Edward VIZE was born about 1794 in Limerick. He may have been a twin to Temperance since their parents were married only 10 months before his mother's death. He married firstly Mary HARTNETT daughter of William HARTNETT on 28 July 1819 in Limerick. They had seven children before Mary's death on 10 May 1829. : a. John Hartnett VIZE was born 14 July 1820. He was a bank manager in Mullingar, County Westmeath. He married Isabella Margaret MILLS on 6 September 1849 at St Mary's Cathedral Dublin. John and Isabella had 16 children. Isabella died on 15 September 1886 and John on 15 June 1892 in Mullingar. :: i Mary VIZE was born on 15 September 1850 and died 31 January 1875, aged 21. :: ii John Harnett VIZE was born in Thurles, County Tipperary on 27 August 1851. He migrated to Australia where he died in Liverpool, New South Wales in 1884. :: iii Joseph VIZE was born and died in 1852. :: iv Isabella Gertrude VIZE was born on 9 November 1853. She married Joseph Dillon KELLY on 10 January 1877 in Mullingar. With issue. Isabella died sometime after 1913. :: v Kathleen VIZE was born on 16 July 1854 and died 27 April 1876, aged 21. :: vi Madeline Maud VIZE was born 2 August 1856. She married James Joseph POWER on 19 July 1882 in Dublin. With one duaghter. Madeline died on 8 May 1884 in Mallow. :: vii Joseph VIZE was born in September 1857 and died in 1899. :: viii William Joseph VIZE was born 6 September 1858. He migrated to Sydney where he married a distant cousin Rosamund Mary VIZE or FINNAMORE. William and Rosamund had four children. William was a pharmacist in Sydney. He died in 1912 in Sydney. See separate Family Group Sheet. :: ix Edward Harnett VIZE was born on 24 September 1859. He migrated to South Africa and became a farmer. He married Sarah MURDOCK at the Jagersfontein Anglican Church, Free State in July 1890. They had two sons born in South Africa, but later returned to Ireland some time before 1901 and farmed there. They are recorded on the 1901 and 1911 censuses. :::: 1. Alexander Edward VIZE was born about 1892 in South Africa. He died about 1915 in Newry, Ireland. :::: 2. Edward Harnett VIZE was born about 1895 in South Africa. :: x Elizabeth VIZE was born on 5 October 1860. :: xi Francis VIZE was born about 1862. He died on 17 June 1877 aged 15. :: xii Edith Mary VIZE was born on 28 December 1864. She died 8 January 1919 in Dublin. :: xiii Charles Arthur VIZE was born 16 January 1866 in Mullingar. He died on 15 February 1866. :: xiv Patrick VIZE was born on 26 February 1867 in Mullingar. He died on 16 July 1867. :: xv Michael Joseph VIZE was born about 1868. He married firstly Mary ARNOLD about 1892. They had one duaghter. ::::: 1. Mary VIZE was born 28 June 1893 in Dublin and baptised on 7 July at St Mary's Cathedral. :: He married secondly Emily Ethel VIZE, a second cousin, daughter of Edward H VIZE and Anne Fawcett TOMLINSON (see separate Family Group Sheet). Emily was born on 3 January 1871. They were married on 24 June 1902. Issue not known. Michale died on 28 December 1946 in Dublin. Emily died on 8 December the following year in Dublin. :: xvi Honoria VIZE was born on 6 August 1869. : b. Mary Ann VIZE was born on 27 August 1821 and died 2 April 1849. : c. William VIZE was born 7 November 1822. He migrated to Australia where he married Eliza McGURK in 1858 in Melbourne. William and Eliza had several children (see sparate Family Group Sheet). William died in Fitzroy in 1897. : d. Edward H VIZE was born on 13 March 1824. He married three times. He married firstly Harriet RENNICK on 7 November 1849. Harriet was born about 1832. They had one daughter. Harriet died on 25 January 1852. ::: i Georgina VIZE was born on 29 December 1850. She married Thomas George HARTFORD on 5 October 1876 in Milltown, County Dublin. They had at least one child. Georgina died on 4 August 1923 in Dublin. Thomas died on 16 February 1929 in Dublin. :::: 1. Thomas Herbert HARTFORD was born some time after 5 October 1876. He died on 1 November 1918 in Dublin. : Edward married secondly Anne Fawcett TOMLINSON on 4 February 1853 at St Anne's in Dublin. Edward and Anne had 12 children. Anne died on 26 March 1893. ::: ii Joseph Edward VIZE ::: iii Elizabeth Kate VIZE ::: iv William VIZE ::: v Edward VIZE ::: vi John Harnett VIZE ::: vii Harrietta Anna VIZE ::: viii Mary Clara VIZE ::: ix Charles O'Donnell VIZE ::: x Alfred Ernest VIZE ::: xi Henry VIZE ::: xii Emily Ethel VIZE ::: xiii Hester VIZE : Edward married thirdly Sarah Anne MARSH about December 1900. There were no known issue from this marriage. : Joseph worked as an insurance agent. He died on 22 February 1904 in Athlone, County Westmeath. : e. Fanny VIZE was born on 30 August 1825 and died 15 February 1858. : f. Catherine White VIZE was born on 30 September 1826 and died between 1850 and 1851. : e. Joseph VIZE was born on 3 December 1827 and died 23 November 1847. Joseph married secondly Martha Agnes IVERS on 13 Deember 1837. They had no known children. Joseph died on 18 February 1860 in Limerick. 2. Temperance VIZE was born about 1794. She may have been a twin to Joseph since their parents were married only 10 months before her mother's death. She died on 21 March 1874 in Limerick. Children with Sarah O'Donoghue MAUNSELL 3. William Maunsell VIZE was born sometime between 1794 and 1804 (assuming of age when he married). He married Sarah Esther DAVIS by licence on 2 June 1824 in Dublin. He practised as a doctor. It appears he died some time before 1862 when Sarah and four surviving children migrated to Australia. John and Sarah had five known children. See seprate Family Group Sheet. 4. Bridget VIZE was born sometime between 1794 and 1820. 5. Robert Reeves VIZE was born sometime between 1794 and 1820. He died in June 1833 in Limerick. 6. Anne BALDWIN VIZE was born sometime between 1794 and 1820. She married John KENNEDY. 7. Mary Catherine VIZE was born sometime between 1794 and 1820. She married Timothy O'KELLY on 12 October 1817. With issue. : a. John Vize O'KELLY was born in 1819 and died in 1864. 8. Sarah VIZE was baptised at St Munchins Limerick on 5 January 1870. She married Dr Elliott O'DONNELL on 6 February 1822 in Limerick. Elliott was born 21 March 1798 in Baltimore, Maryland, the son of John O'DONNELL and Sarah Chew ELLIOTT. John was an Irish immigrant and his son Elliott retruned to Ireland to see the place of his father's upbringing. Sarah and Elliott had eight children. Elliott died in 1836 in Limerick. See separate Family Group Sheet for children. 9. Winthrop John VIZE was baptised in 1803 in Limerick and died the same year. 10. Alicia VIZE was baptised in 1804 in Limerick and died the same year. 11. Dorothea VIZE was born about 1818. She married Edmond FITZGERALD in 1846 in Limerick. She died in 1899. Return to Family Group Sheets page